Conveyors may be used in a multitude of applications for transporting objects, including in connection with the conveyance of food products and other products from which particles or debris may shed and become trapped in nooks or crevasses. This can lead to unsanitary conditions and deleterious results if left unabated. Cleaning and removing unwanted debris may involve removing portions of the conveyor system to access otherwise inaccessible portions of the conveyor. Depending on the location and volume of the debris, this process may involve shutting down the conveyor system for a long period of time and possibly even necessitate disassembling the system, which results in costly inefficiencies.
Accordingly, a need is identified for an improved conveyor that allows for easy removal of debris, improved maintenance of sanitary conditions, and general ease of access to the moving parts of the conveyor.